


Mad Daughter

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Cry of the Baby Immortals [6]
Category: Mad Father, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Adorable, Alfred is Evil but Not Completely Evil, Blood and Gore, But Don't Worry that won't Happened!, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Creepy Dolls, Curiosity, Cute, Cute Kids, Disapproving Father, Dolls, F/M, Family Feels, Fatherhood, First Kiss, Government Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Master/Servant, Overprotective, Pedophilia, Poor Dio, Rescue, Running Away, Science Experiments, Separation Anxiety, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Aya Drevis, mistress/servant, or in this case, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Aya and Dr. Alfred Drevis are ajins on the run along with their human servants, Maria and Dio.When Dr. Drevis leaves to join Satou's army....Aya and Dio runaway together to find Alfred again...Not knowing the dangers they will face on their journey especially since Aya is an ajin.(BTW: THERES A LOT OF CREEPY DOLLS IN THIS FIC)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mad Father or Ajin

Alfred comes to Aya and she notices that their maid Maria following him was sad, their other servant Dio shows concern and Tanaka who have a serious face.

“Aya, I’m going to a war to make a better future for you... and Maria will take good care of you and Dio will keep you company while I’m gone” said Alfred.

Aya’s teardrop from her eye suddenly...

“Father… **Do you have to go** ?” said Aya sadly.

“I do…It is for our future, **my doll** …If I don’t join the fight, you won’t have a peaceful future...” said Alfred.

“B-but Father when are you coming back?” asked Aya crying.

“I’ll be back before you know it… We’ll meet in the future...” said Alfred.

Maria’s looks down knowing that Alfred is being vague on purpose.

“I don’t want you to leave like mother did!” said Aya tearfully.

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again… but I know it will be soon...and your mother is always with you and watching over you...” said Alfred gently tapped Aya’s head.

“We should go now, Satou is losing his patience as we speak...” said Tanaka.

Alfred glares at him and hugs Aya.

“Father...” cried Aya softly as she watches Alfred going out the door.

“When I come back… I will make flower crowns with you and later we will see those stars… I promise” said Alfred.

As Alfred left… A black ghost with a pair of glowing eyes, comes out from him… Puts a on Aya’s hair, Aya grabbed the ghost’s large hand and looks at the ghost with tearful eyes…

“ **Don’t forget me** ...” said Aya.

**“i...wOn’T”** said Alfred’s ghost as he vanishes as Alfred leaves with Tanaka...

Aya knees down and cried, Maria knees down to comfort her but she is sad as well… seeing her lover leave...Dio hugs her gently giving her a reassuring look that everything will be fine...

~~~

However...later that night...in her room...

When Aya packed her stuff, Aya’s black ghost carries her down from the window...

Her ghost have butterfly wings and she looks like she is wearing ribbons on her head and neck. Ribbon-like tendrils from her head and neck…

When her ghost disappears, she look back at her home… she sighed…

"Aya? Are you coming?" said Dio, looking at her with concern.

"Yes" said Aya sadly.

"Ok let's go" said Dio.

“Goodbye Maria” she said as she and her young servant runs off into the darkness...

“ **I’ll find you Father**!” she called out.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Which ajin character do you want Aya and Dio to meet?


End file.
